


Proposal by Proxy

by PipMer



Series: Parties [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drunk Mycroft, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Sherlock and John's New Year's Eve party, Mycroft gets drunk and causes a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal by Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Orbiting Bodies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/550826) and [A Kiss is Just a Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/552137). Because the first two had a delightfully unexpected response, and because it's fun.
> 
> Apparently this is now a series.

 

 

 

Mycroft Holmes, better known as the British Government, was standing on top of the coffee table, upraised hand holding a champagne glass and a party hat sitting askew atop his head.  DI Gregory Lestrade had never wanted to take a picture more. 

“Ladieesh and gentlemen,” Mycroft intoned, swaying slightly as he carelessly waved his glass in the air.  “I’d like to make an announshment.” 

Greg cringed.   

Mrs.  Hudson tut-tutted.

John giggled.

“Exactly one week ago, to the precise hour, my brother and hish… partner, shared their first kiss. “  Cheers and whistles greeted this pronouncement.  Mycroft nodded, pleased with himself.  “Since that time, there have been one hundred more, if I can trust my shurveillance cameras.”

“I think thish calls for a toast,” he hiccoughed.  “On thish, the eve of 2013, on the threshold of new beginnings, I call upon Sherlock and hish.. John… to make a new beginning of their own.”  He waggled his eyebrows at the two in question.

Sherlock and John shared a nervous glance.  Lestrade grinned.  Mrs. Hudson dabbed at her eyes, sighing “Oh, boys.”  Molly shot Sherlock a wistful look.

“What I’m trying to say, ladiesh and…. men, is that it’s past time for them to take things to the next level.   Sherlock and John, my question to you is…  when will you be announcing your betrothal?”

 


End file.
